Призрак Силы
300px|thumb|right|Призраки Силы [[Энакин Скайуокер|Энакина Скайуокера, Йоды и Оби-Вана Кеноби]] Призрак Силы – физическое воплощение души умершего джедая, сита или другого чувствительного к Силе существа, воссоединившегося с Силой, но сохранившего способность взаимодействовать с другими живыми существами. Призраки Силы обычно являлись другим чувствительным к Силе. Известны случаи, когда даже после смерти некоторые могущественные ситы и джедаи могли физически взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. Изучением данного проявления Силы занимался мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн и обучил этой способности гранд-мастера Йоду, а затем и Оби-Вана. Описание В момент смерти разумного существа субстанция, известная как сознание, покидала физическую оболочку и мгновенно отправлялась в загробный мир,Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны именуемый рыцарями-джедаями попросту Силой. Лишь чувствительные к Силе существа могли сохранить своё сознание после смерти и обрести бессмертие в том виде, которое позволяло бы им не сливаться с Силой. Считается, что в своём обычном, невидимом, состоянии призраки могли взаимодействовать лишь с другими нематериальными субъектами, а чтобы быть услышанными или увиденными в реальном мире, они должны были проявить себя.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (роман) Визуально духи выглядели как существа из полупрозрачной молочно-облачной субстанции''Галактика страха: Призрак джедая'' с голубоватым,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая зеленоватым,Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II красноватым''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' или чёрным свечением.Я, джедай! В большинстве случаев они сохраняли тот внешний вид, который отличал их при жизни,Дарт Бэйн: Правило двухРуководство по персонажам вплоть до одежды, включая даже раны и травмы, сохранившиеся на момент смерти. При этом, призрак мог по желанию определить того, кому являться: в то время как одни различали образ и голос духа, другие в этот момент не видели и не слышали его. Однако в некоторых моментах призраки казались лишь видениями самих себя, галлюцинациями Силы, которые случайно воспроизводил разум чувствительного к ней индивида, и в этом случае любые действия духов могли быть следствием одних только личных сомнений и страхов того, кто узрел фантомов. Считалось, что призракам Силы было невозможно навредить физическим путём из-за их духовной природы. Будучи способными проходить через твёрдую материю, они абсолютно не были стеснены в движениях, даже дождь лился прямо сквозь их призрачные фигуры.Бэйн из ситхов В то время как некоторые призраки могли парить над уровнем земли, другие имитировали ходьбу, могли усаживаться на что-либо и подчинялись законам гравитации, а также приобретали некую плотность, дотрагиваясь до живых существ и даже толкая их. Между тем, в момент смерти физическая оболочка чувствительного к Силе распадалась: органические клетки переходили в состояние чистой энергии;Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга) изредка этот процесс ознаменовывался столбом сияния''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (игра)'' или дымным смерчем.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Способности призраков варьировались в разной степени, что, возможно, зависело от уровня остаточной жизненной энергии внутри фантомных существ; в таком случае эта энергия могла растрачиваться и пополняться. Одни призраки обладали возможностью путешествовать в любую точку галактики,Звёздные войны: Сказания о джедаях причём, обычно в те пространства, что были знакомы им при жизни, а иным требовалась привязка к конкретному месту, например, с большой концентрацией Силы. В то же время призраки и сами оставляли след Силы за собой,Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy однако, в некоторых случаях они скрывали от чувствительных к Силе своё присутствие и даже использование способностей. Достаточно могущественные призраки вступали в ментальный контакт с живыми - в Силе эта связь ощущалась словно нить - возвращались из загробного мира уже после того, как туда попадали,Сказания о джедаях: Мятеж Фридона Надда 1 призывали на помощь неразумных существ - как и те могли взывать к духам,Сказания о джедаях 2: Улик Кель-Дрома и Звериные войны Ондерона, часть 2 - и завладевали физическими телами разумных, что даровало последним невиданную силу. В некоторых случаях призраки могли оказаться пленниками, запертыми между двумя мирами - способными видеть происходящее в материальном мире, но неспособные на него повлиять.Рыцари Силы thumb|left|220px|Призраки Силы наблюдают за смертью Энакина Скайуокера Техники джедаев В традициях джедаев смерть считалась частью жизни и означала полное слияние с Силой. Умерев, они теряли возможность общаться с живыми, но знание тайных путей могло помочь преодолеть этот барьер. Кремация являлась ключевой частью похоронного обряда джедаев, исключая те случаи, когда рыцарь уже слился с Силой;«Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» в некоторых случаях джедаи возвращались в виде призраков лишь после сожжения тела.«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» В разные времена считалось, что все джедаи или только наиболее могущественные и мудрые могли сливаться с Силой с сохранением разума. Они помогали тем, кто нуждался в их наставлениях, включая родных и близких, чтобы спасти их от смерти или от падения на Тёмную сторону,Ученик джедая: Зов мести а также подпитывая их силой и уверенностью и обучая конкретным техникам Силы. Известно, что некоторые джедаи владели техникой переселения разума в другой материальный объект, например, компьютер, и в ходе процесса они сбрасывали физическую оболочку. Известен случай, когда даже отрезанный от Силы джедай сохранял разум в ней''Сказания о джедаях. Искупление 5: Мастер'' и являлся спустя тысячи лет. Техники ситхов Многие жители Галактики верили в существование Бездны - в ту часть загробного мира, куда попадали лишь ситхи после своей смерти. Тем не менее, и ситхи обладали возможностью как возвращаться из Бездны, так и не попадать в неё вовсе. Среди повелителей ситхов помимо древней алхимии и методик переселения разума была распространена иная форма бессмертия. Используя злобу и ненависть, а также желание выжить любой ценой, ситх мог сохранить разум после смерти и остаться в материальном мире. Многие повелители оставались в пределах лишь собственных усыпальниц, изредка терроризируя расхитителей гробниц или попросту сходя с ума от собственных эмоций и переживаний. Некоторые становились проводниками своих же голокронов, вместо обычного голографического хранителя. Наиболее мощные призраки ситхов имели способность, которая была не под силу и некоторым живым, а именно - атаковать других на расстоянии, за световые годы, например, волной тьмы.Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 3: Падение на Тёмную сторону Однако джедаи и могли изгнать духа мощью Светлой стороны, объединившись друг с другом. Один из древних ситхских ритуалов позволял повелителю тьмы ментально связывать призраков Силы и использовать их энергию для своих нужд. Ритуал состоял из двух частей - принудительное умиротворение призрака и непосредственный контроль над призраком; всё это требовало от ситха предельной концентрации, а иногда и пролития собственной крови для закрепления уз с призраком. Более поздняя ситхская техника давала повелителю тьмы возможность создавать собственных фантомов, используя лишь энергию Силу и воспоминания любой жизненной формы. Такие фантомы ошибочно принимались за полноценных призраков, в то время как на самом деле они являлись воплощениями иллюзий, наполненными Силой, своеобразным якорем для которых служили живые существа. Последние сходили с ума под влиянием фантомов и делали всё, как было угодно использовавшему фантомов повелителю, однако при этом техника сильно изматывала ситха, особенно если тот задействовал нескольких фантомов сразу и проецировал их на огромные расстояния.Предательство История Эпоха Старой Республики thumb|left|200px|Призрак Марки Рагноса. В 5000 ДБЯ умер Тёмный повелитель ситов Марка Рагнос, правивший Империей ситов более ста лет. Во время его похорон между претендентами на титул Тёмного повелителя, лордами ситов Нагой Садоу и Лудо Кресшем, произошла словесная перепалка, переросшая в дуэль. В разгар боя появился призрак Марки Рагноса и остановил сражавшихся. Он рассказал лордам историю возникновения Империи и предупредил о важности принимаемых ими решений, а затем исчез. thumb|200px|Призрак Андура Санрайдера. В 3999 ДБЯ рыцарь-джедай Андур Санрайдер с женой Номи и дочерью Вимой остановился для дозаправки на станции Стеннесс, когда вёз адеганские кристаллы мастеру Тону на Амбрию. На станции на него напали бандиты Богги хатта и смогли убить джедая. Головорезы хотели отобрать кристаллы у Номи Санрайдер, но в тот-же миг перед ней предстал призрак её мужа, который сказал её взять световой меч и защищаться. Когда она отбилась от бандитов, призрак велел ей довезти кристаллы мастеру Тону. В 3998 ДБЯ во время восстания наддистов на Ондероне, призрак тёмного джедая Фридона Надда, попавшего на планету около 400 лет назад, явился, когда к королю Оммину, лидеру восстания, пришли джедаи Арка Джет, Улик Кел-Дрома и королева Галия. Призрак понаблюдал за дуэлью Кел-Дромы и Варба Налла, пока Оммин похищал мастера-джедая Арку. Во время следующей битвы призрак явился Саталу и Алиме Кето, которые прилетели к королю Оммину для перевода книги ситов. Когда битва началась он сказал им забрать книгу и другие артефакты ситов и показал секретный проход, так как возлагал на них большие надежды. Затем дух Надда явился поверженному королю и убил его. После разговора с Аркой призрак исчез. После победы джедаев на Ондероне, Улик Кел-Дрома осматривал ситские артефакты короля Оммина в хранилище лагеря джедаев в Изисе, когда появился призрак Фридона Надда и сказал, что Кел-Дрома обретёт великое могущество. Следующее явление духа Фридона Надда произошло после восстания наддистов, когда в его новую гробницу на Дксуне прибыл джедай Экзар Кун в поисках знаний о тёмной стороне. Призрак приказал Куну открыть саркофаг, достать оттуда два свитка, написанных его учителем, и отправиться на Коррибан. На Коррибане призрак Фридона Надда решил обманом склонить Экзара Куна на тёмную сторону Силы. В Долине Тёмных лордов призрак стал обладать намного большей силой и смог оживить скелеты космических пиратов, пытавшихся когда-то разграбить гробницы ситов. Скелеты напали на Куна и дух Надда посоветовал ему укрыться в Великом храме, а затем завалил вход кучей камней. Когда Экзар Кун подошёл к сфере с душами джедаев, Фридон Надд обрушил потолок гробницы, смертельно ранив его. Кун через Силу попросил помощи у своего учителя, мастера Водо-Сиоск Бааса. Мастер Водо стал медитировать и ментально сразился с призраком Фридона Надда, но проиграл: он находился слишком далеко от того места, а призрак был слишком силён. В итоге Экзар Кун принял помощь Надда и перешёл на тёмную сторону, которая исцелила его раны. Призрак Надда сказал Куну отправляться на Явин 4, в гробницу Наги Садоу, и забрал световой меч Экзара Куна как раз перед тем, как на него напали Тук'ата. Экзар Кун не смог воспользоваться Светлой стороной, и ему пришлось использовать тёмную сторону, чтобы выжить. thumb|left|Дух Фридона Надда. Дух Фридона Надда последовал за Экзаром Куном и на Явин 4. Падший джедай отказался от дальнейшей помощи призрака, однако, вскоре был схвачен массасси, которые привели его в храм огня для совершения жертвоприношения. Когда массасси призвали при помощи амулета ситов существо, созданное Нагой Садоу, дух Надда подсказал Куну использовать свой гнев, чтобы притянуть амулет при помощи Силы. Когда Кун заполучил амулет, он уничтожил зверя, а дух Надда приказал Куну при помощи алхимии ситов переселить его в своё тело. Но Экзар Кун не стал слушать древнего тёмного джедая и в порыве гнева использовал амулет, чтобы уничтожить его. Фридон Надд предупредил о предательстве Экзара Куна Саталу и Алиме Кето и Улику Кел-Дроме, а затем растворился. thumb|140px|Призрак неизвестного Тёмного повелителя ситов. Вскоре Экзар Кун прилетел на Большой Корос, чтобы убить Алиму Кето и Улика Кел-Дрому. Когда Кун и Кел-Дрома сразились, их амулеты ситов засияли и им явился призрак Тёмного повелителя ситов. Он прекратил их поединок, и нарёк Экзара Куна новым Тёмным повелителем, а Улика Кел-Дрому его учеником, поставив им на лбы клеймо ситов. перед поражением в Великой войны ситов Экзар Кун решил провести древний ситский ритуал на Явине 4. Он решил впитать энергию тысяч верных ему массасси, и стать могущественным призраком. Но флот джедаев, прибывший на планету создал барьер Силы, и дух Куна был навеки заточён в храме. Позже Улик Кел-Дрома посетил храм на Явине, но он не услышал дух Куна, так как был отрезан от Силы. thumb|left|200px|Призрак Арки Джета. В 3986 ДБЯ Улик Кел-Дрома добровольно отправился в изгнание на планету Рен-Вар. Блуждая по обледеневшей планете он случайно провалился в расселину и оказался завален толстым слоем снега и льда. Кел-Дрома желал умереть и даже не пытался выбраться, но ему явился дух его учителя, Арки Джедта, который сказал, что Улик должен жить. После этого Улик смог с невероятным усилием выбраться из-под завала. Примерно за две тысячи лет до битвы при Явине разразилась очередная галактическая война.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история В ходе одного из последних сражений на планете Руусан погиб мастер-джедай Перникар, друг лидера Армии Света, Хота.Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов, часть 4Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения Спустя какое-то время последний сумел повидаться с Перникаром: тот явился к Хоту в виде призрака - как тот считал, во сне, - и помог в преодолении невзгод, связанных с возможным падением Хота во тьму. Между тем, в рядах ситхов не было было известных случаев обретения бессмертия или возвращения из иного мира Силы. Обучаясь в Академии на Коррибане, бывший солдат по имени Бэйн, ставший ситхом-учеником, верил в существование призраков, влачивших существование в многочисленных гробницах Долины тёмных повелителей. Тем не менее, духи не являлись ему: в каждой из гробниц Бэйн встречал лишь пыль да кости упокоенных. Это укрепило его в мысли, что Братство тьмы повелителя Каана настолько извратило учение Тёмной стороны, что никто из них не был достоин могущества древних ситхов. Позже Бэйн принял окончательное решение уничтожить Братство и переделать ситхов согласно Правилу двух. Это привело к созданию Кааном и другими повелителями ментальной бомбы, которая уничтожила не только их, но и около сотни джедаев во главе с Хотом. Разорвавшаяся бомба заключила сознания всех находившихся рядом чувствительных к Силе в свою оболочку и заперла их сущности в огромной сфере внутри пещеры Руусана. После финальной битвы войны Дарт Бэйн пожелал проверить результат своих действий и убедиться в том, что его власти ничто не угрожает. Он прикоснулся к сфере ментальной бомбы и обнаружил, что от прежних бойцов и мастеров обеих сторон остались лишь частицы их душ; его разум чуть было не скользнул вслед за погибшими внутрь, однако Бэйн преодолел ментальные преграды. Однако и это повлияло на повелителя тьмы - выйдя из пещеры, он узрел призрак самого Скера Каана, которого принял за галлюцинацию вследствие прикосновения к ментальной бомбе, поскольку тот и погиб, оставшись внутри сферы, да и его ученица Занна не замечала визуально отличимого духа. Позже Каана сменил призрак Кордиса, некогда лидера Академии ситхов, убитого Бэйном, и заговорил о предательстве бывшего ученика. Из-за него тот поспешил как можно скорее достичь своей цели - поверхности Дксуна - но призрак Кордиса всё же довёл Бэйна до ярости, и повелитель ситхов разнёс кабину корабля уже в атмосфере Дксуна. Он пережил крушение, однако призрак или собственное воображение Бэйна продолжали донимать его. Когда Бэйн столкнулся с одним из хищников Дксуна, он, видимо, уже смирившийся с существованием духа бывшего учителя, посчитал, что именно Кордис натравил зверя. Вместо Кордиса ему в виде призрака вновь предстал Каан, который повёл Бэйна к гробнице Дксуна, принадлежавшей Фридону Надду. Именно там Бэйн искал голокрон древнего повелителя, в чём ему помогли оба призрака. Когда Бэйн изучил все секреты в найденном голокроне и вышел из гробницы, духи вновь заговорили о том, что тот зря прилетел на луну, ибо ему не выбраться с неё, однако с новоприобретённой мощью Бэйн избавился от Каана с Кордисом, и галлюцинации больше не потревожили его. Пост-руусанская эпоха и Войны клонов На протяжении всего существования мало кто из ситхов династии Бэйна обретал бессмертие, вероятно, концепция, предписывающая полную победу ученика над учителем, лишала последних возможности возвращаться из Бездны. Известно, что Дарт Тенебрус создал особый ретровирус, чтобы в момент смерти переместить своё сознание в ученика, Дарта Плэгаса. Однако, в силу небольшого просчёта, который в дальнейшем привёл бы Плэгаса, а заодно и Тенебруса в его теле, к гибели, Тенебрус смог вовремя обратить процесс и выбраться из тела ученика. Неизвестно, что происходило с ним впредь, и единственное, что мог видеть Тенебрус теперь - это собственное мумифицированное тело, вследствие многократно повторяющегося видения или из-за того, что сознание Тенебруса отныне было заперто между двумя мирами.Тенебрус: Путь тьмы Сам же Плэгас ощутил возможное присутствие призрака позже, но, помня о легендах про галлюцинации Бэйна, не смог найти нужный ответ.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас Плэгас подвергал факт существования призраков и позже. Он являлся тем, кто подверг критике концепцию проводников ситхских голокронов: в то время как некоторыми считалось, что при конструкции голокрона создатель вкладывал частицу души и оттого хранитель-аватар вполне мог быть призраком, то Плэгас отрицал подобные заявления, аргументируя совершенством технологий. Поскольку Дарт Плэгас желал обрести вечную жизнь, он изучал способы бессмертия на примере древних владык Тёмной стороны, а также призраков джедаев и легенды о загробном мире Силы, однако всё им изученное заставило бы чего-то лишиться, например, в случае с призраками, - физического тела. Чтобы окончательно убедиться в своей правоте относительно духов чувствительных к Силе, он отправился на Коррибан, где ему всё же явился призрак Марки Рагноса и стал оспаривать власть ситха, но вскоре исчез, не ответив на вопросы Плэгаса, и тот принял фантома за результат своего воображения. Тем не менее, Плэгас всё же не был против встречи с призраком своего учителя Тенебруса. thumb|150px|Призрак Квай-Гона Джинна во время Войн клонов. Знаменитый Квай-Гон Джинн был первым из джедаев своей эпохи, кто вновь овладел секретом сохранения своего сознания после смерти. Мастер-джедай постиг это полузабытое знание, общаясь с шаманом Древнего Ордена Уиллов.Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated ScreenplayThe Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Спустя десять лет после своей смерти призрачный Квай-Гон попытался удержать от кровопролития молодого падавана Энакина Скайуокера, взбешённого смертью своей матери, произошедшей по вине народа песков на Татуине. Усилия Джинна оказались тщетными: Скайуокер безжалостно вырезал всю тускенскую деревню, население которой имело несчастье навредить матери импульсивного юноши. Встревоженный голос Квай-Гона и страшная боль Скайуокера были услышаны гранд-мастером Ордена джедаев Йодой в его покоях Храма джедаев на Корусанте. Погибший джедай продолжал пристально следить за молодым Скайуокером после начала Войн клонов, по-прежнему стараясь обуздать в Избранном его гнев и ненависть.«Испытание джедаев» Призрак Квай-Гона стал свидетелем того, как Энакин вновь оказался во власти своих эмоций, сражаясь с Асажж Вентресс на Явине IV. Потеряв над собой контроль, Энакин одолел противника и сделал ещё один шаг на Тёмную сторону. Во время битвы при Прэситлине голос Квай-Гона сумел удержать Энакина от расправы с сепаратистским адмиралом Порсом Тонитом. После битвы мастера Йоду посетило видение, в котором Квай-Гон отправлял десятилетнего Энакина в Пещеру Тёмной стороны на Дагобе, тем самым показывая, что Избранный уже вполне готов стать рыцарем. В 21 ДБЯ«Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» бывший падаван Квай-Гона, Оби-Ван Кеноби, встретился с призраком своего учителя на планете Мортис. Джинн рассказал своему ученику об обитавшей на Мортисе Семье, которая, как и сам Квай-Гон, считала Энакина Избранным, которому суждено было восстановить баланс в Силе. Призрак предупредил Кеноби, что если Скайуокер не сумеет обуздать свой страх, весь Мортис окажется в страшной опасности. Вскоре призрачный Квай-Гон предстал перед Энакином, который готовился встретиться с одним из трёх членов Семьи — Сыном. Следуя инструкциям Джинна, Скайуокер добрался до Храма Тёмной стороны, где приземлился и растворился в воздухе Сын. Вернувшись с Мортиса, Кеноби рассказал о своей встрече с покойным Квай-Гоном, посчитав, что столкнулся на планете с некой иллюзией — всего лишь плодом собственных воспоминаний. Как он выяснил позже, призрачный Квай-Гон был вовсе не иллюзией. thumb|left|250px|Призрачный Квай-Гон предстаёт перед [[Оби-Ван Кеноби|Оби-Ваном на Мортисе.]] В 20 ДБЯ«Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 1» Йода вновь услышал голос Квай-Гона; на этот раз призрак дал о себе знать, подняв в воздух гранд-мастера и все находившиеся в его покоях вещи. Гранд-мастер не был уверен в том, что таинственный голос принадлежал Джинну, поэтому решил провести коллективную медитацию вместе с остальным Высшим советом джедаев, дабы услышать голос ещё раз. Единственным результатом длившейся целый день медитации стало то, что Совет начал подозревать Йоду в одержимости Тёмной стороной. По предложению доктора Риг Немы Йода уединился в специальном баке, где можно было помедитировать более «тщательно» и, возможно, всё-таки наладить контакт с умершим Джинном. Спустя некоторое время Квай-Гон и в самом деле заговорил с Йодой, объяснив гранд-мастеру, что тот идёт по неверному пути. Призрак предложил Йоде совершить путешествие на дикий мир джунглей Дагобу, желательно в секрете. По прибытии на Дагобу Йода повстречал Квай-Гона и отправился вместе с ним в Пещеру Тёмной стороны, на пути в которую объятый светом призрак объяснил гранд-мастеру разницу между Живой и Космической Силой. В пещере Йоду посетило видение, красочно изображавшее истребление джедаев и торжество ситов. Очнувшись после своего видения в пещере, Йода спросил у Джинна, как скоро ситы реализуют свои планы, и получил ответ, что они уже близки к достижению своей конечной цели. Квай-Гон, однако, выразил надежду, что однажды Тьма будет побеждена, и отправил Йоду в центр Галактики, где обитали Жрицы Силы, знавшие, как сохранять своё сознание после смерти. В течение Войн клонов Квай-Гон несколько раз разговаривал с Йодой, но окончательно раскрыл своё незримое присутствие«Йода: Свидание с тьмой» лишь в 20 ДБЯ. Именно в этом году глава Конфедерации независимых систем и Тёмный лорд ситов граф Дуку пригласил Йоду встретиться на пустынной планете Вджун. Дуку заявил, что пытается отречься от Тьмы и вернуться к Свету, но не может побороть себя без помощи своего бывшего учителя. Размышляя над тем, был ли искренен граф, гранд-мастер услышал голос Квай-Гона, знавшего о почине Дуку. На вопрос Йоды о правдивости графа призрак ответил: «он думает, что лжёт». Вскоре после окончания войны и основания ситами Галактической Империи Йода окончательно «наладил связь» с Квай-Гоном, погрузившись в глубокую медитацию на астероиде Полис-Масса. Джинн объяснил Йоде, что секрет сохранения сознания после смерти лежит в отказе от жалости в пользу сострадания, борьбе с собственным эгоизмом и слиянии своего духа с Силой. Переняв от Квай-Гона его уникальные знания, Йода поведал о них мастеру Кеноби. В дальнейшем Оби-Ван вновь стал учеником Джинна и также начал постигать тайны сохранения сознания. thumb|right|250px|[[Энакин Скайуокер беседует с призраком Улика Кел-Дромы на Рен-Варе.]] Квай-Гон не был единственным из призраков Силы, что объявили о своём существовании в эпоху Войн клонов. В самом начале войны глава КНС граф Дуку задумал использовать против Республики созданное ещё в годы Великой гиперпространственной войны«Справочник по "Рыцарям Старой Республики"» супероружие — «Тёмный собиратель». Чтобы выяснить, как обуздать разрушительную мощь «Тёмного собирателя», Энакин Скайуокер посетил расположенную на Рен-Варе гробницу Улика Кел-Дромы, древнего джедая, знавшего об уязвимых местах этого супероружия. Призрак Кел-Дромы рассказал молодому Скайуокеру о захоронениях фрагментов «Собирателя» на Туле, о том, что противопоставить Собирателю Силы — важнейшей части супероружия, и, наконец, о том, как уничтожить вражескую махину целиком. Также древний джедай предупредил Скайуокера, что противостояние мощи Собирателя Силы требует задействия всех своих навыков и способностей, то есть может привести к Тёмной стороне. Получив от Улика необходимые знания, Скайуокер повёл своих солдат-клонов на Туле, где Дуку уже вовсю занимался сборкой «Тёмного собирателя». Во время разразившейся на планете битвы Скайуокер, слыша голос призрака Кел-Дромы, атаковал вражеское супеоружие на боевом танке TX-130T. Сумев прорваться через оборону ещё не достигнувшего пика своей мощи «Собирателя», падаван уничтожил детище графа Дуку. Хотя для Республики это было радостное событие, ради достижения своей цели Энакину пришлось сделать ещё один шаг на Тёмную сторону.Видеоигра Star Wars: The Clone Wars thumb|left|300px|[[Йода сталкивается с призраком Дарт Бэйна на Коррибане.]] Возвращаясь к Йоде и его общению с призраками Силы, обязательно следует отметить его приключения на планете Коррибан, в годы Войн клонов известной как Морабанд.Хотя в эпизоде «Жертва» планета, на которой находилась гробница Дарта Бэйна, названа Морабандом, в справочнике по эпизодам «Войн клонов» на сайте Starwars.com говорится, что Морабанд — альтернативное название Коррибана По указанию Квай-Гона Йода встретился Жрицами Силы и получил от них задание посетить Морабанд, где в месте, известном как Долина Тёмных лордов, находились захоронения ситов. Во время своего своеобразного паломничества в Долину гранд-мастер столкнулся с несколькими духами усопших лордов ситов, которые попытались поколебать веру старого джедая в Свет. Среди них был и сам основатель Правила двух Дарт Бэйн, представший перед Йодой в виде громадного призрака, облачённого в тёмные ситские доспехи. Джедай, однако, остался верен принципам своего Ордена и отогнал от себя всех мёртвых ситов, включая Бэйна. Не вполне ясно, были ли все эти ситы полноценными призраками Силы; возможно, Йоду посетило нечто вроде видения. Один из джедаев времён Войн клонов, мастер Ланиус Кел-Бертук, также владел секретом сохранения своего сознания после смерти. Он возглавлял Академию джедаев на планете Алмас и, подобно Квай-Гону, слыл индивидуалистом среди членов Высшего совета. Кел-Бертук встретил свою смерть в 19 ДБЯ, защищая на соседнем мире Куларин дерево Ч'ала от ордена вирдов — связанной с ситами организацией.A Plague of Darkness После уничтожения Алмасской академии Ланиус предстал в виде призрака перед падаваном Мирой Лиссо, которая обвинила мастера в том, что тот не смог защитить академию из-за своей гибели. Кел-Бертук утешил Лиссо, сказав девушке, что его присутствие всё равно бы ничего не изменило.Destruction Тёмные времена Империи и Восстание Эпоха Новой Республики Разразившаяся в 25 ПБЯИллюстрированный Атлас война с захватчиками из другой галактики - йуужань-вонгами - погубила множество жизней, в том числе и джедаев. Одни из них был сын Хана и Леи по имени Энакин, который погиб в миссии на Миркре по уничтожению способной убивать джедаев королевы воксинов. Его брат, Джейсен Соло, из-за особых планов Верджер попал в плен к вонгам''Звезда за звездой'' и трудился на их корабле-сеятеле в качестве раба. Со временем возненавидевший вонгов и их формы жизни он смог на корабле совершить диверсию и убить практически всех вонгских дуриамов, однако от убийства последнего из них, с которым Джейсен сдружился, его остановил голос Энакина. Когда кровавая пелена спала с глаз Джейсена, он решил, что просьба остановиться принадлежала Верджер, а не брату, однако последнего он вновь увидел, уже на Корусанте.Изменник На этой планете, подвергшейся вонг-формовке и ставшей называться Йуужань'таром, Джейсен попался на телепатическую ловушку пещерного чудища, использовавшего образ Энакина из его памяти. Выбравшись из его желудка, Джейсен позже посетил квартиру семьи Соло, где перед ним предстал уже настоящий призрак Энакина. В отчаянии падавший во тьму джедай признался брату во всём, что совершил под гнётом Тёмной стороны, и излил на него всю душу, а тот внимательно выслушал и попробовал вселить в Джейсена уверенность. Тем не менее, под конец беседы, Джейсен засомневался в реальности Энакина, ведь это вполне могла быть очередная иллюзия Верджер. Всё же разговоры с Энакином, призраком или галлюцинацией, принесли свои плоды: Джейсен обрёл уверенность в себе и выбрал тот путь Силы, который посчитал правильным. Спустя год в битве при Эбаке 9 Джейсен ринулся в шахту планеты на помощь сестре-близнецу Джейне. Верджер, беспокоившаяся за судьбу нового ученика, последовала вслед за ним на украденном «А-крыле» и пожертвовала собой, чтобы устроить взрыв, приведший к разгерметизации шахты и уничтоживший многих воинов-вонгов. Вскоре после смерти Верджер явилась Джейсену в виде призрака и объяснила мотивы своего поступка, и, будучи уже мёртвой, она появилась в боевом слиянии джедаев и сообщила Люку Скайуокеру о произошедшем. Также Верджер предупредила Джейсена о скором исчезновении кислорода, которому она стала причиной, чем вновь спасла молодого джедая. Напоследок, тот попросил помочь ему "не замёрзнуть", на что призрачная Верджер с насмешкой ответила, что "в таком состоянии её способности весьма ограничены".Путь судьбы Эпоха Наследия Тёмный лорд ситов Дарт Вективус умер за много столетий до битвы при Явине. Однако его неупокоенный дух сохранился в шахтах на астероиде Дом, где он провёл последние годы жизни. В 40 ПБЯ Люмия пробудила его призрак и обманом заманила в шахты рыцаря-джедая Нелани Динн. В ходе последовавшего разговора призрак попытался убедить джедая убить его, чтобы спасти множество невинных жизней. После её отказа Вективус принял облик императора Палпатина, чтобы спровоцировать Нелани на убийство. Она вновь отказалась, сказав, что ради спасения других может пожертвовать лишь собственной жизнью. Тогда Вективус позволил ей уйти. Но, прежде чем она ушла, Вективус предостерег её от вмешательства в дела других, потому что это приведёт к её неминуемой гибели. Простившись с ней, он исчез в Силе. Нелани не приняла во внимание предупреждения сита и была убита. В том же 40 ПБЯ сын Люка Бен Скайуокер был послан своим двоюродным братом и учителем, рыцарем-джедаем Джейсеном Соло, на поиски некоего Амулета Калары – изготовленного примерно за две тысячи лет до того артефакта ситов, способного делать его носителя невидимым в Силе. Поиски привели его на ситскую планету Зиост, где он нашёл выкравшего артефакт аколита ситов Фаскуса Ольвидана и его шестилетнюю дочь Киару. Фаскус был смертельно ранен и перед смертью попросил Бена позаботиться о Киаре. У Скайуокера почти не было провизии, но после долгих колебаний он всё-таки взял девочку с собой. Однажды ночью он услышал бестелесный голос, который просил его защитить Киару. Бен ответил, что ему надо сначала найти корабль, чтобы покинуть планету, и тогда перед его мысленным взором появился шаровидный корабль. Скайуокер понял, как его найти, и вскоре они вышли к древней полуразрушенной крепости. Там они стали лагерем, и Скайуокер провёл очень беспокойную ночь. Когда он проснулся, голос уже не требовал защитить Киару; теперь он предлагал ему убить её и съесть. Скайуокер, жестоко мучимый голодом, понимал, что это было бы наиболее логичным выбором, но, тем не менее, отказался это сделать. Вскоре им удалось найти корабль и доставить Киару и Амулет на Корусант.Изгнание Вскоре после этого мать Бена и жена Люка, Мара Джейд Скайуокер, была убита на Каване Джейсеном Соло, который после этого окончательно пал на Тёмную сторону и принял имя Дарта Кейдуса. Подозревая, что Джейсен к этому убийству как минимум причастен, Бен вместе с агентом Гвардии Галактического Альянса Лоном Шеву отправились на место её гибели, надеясь разыскать улики. Там Бен увидел призрак Мары, которая показала ему вырванный и покрытый грязью волос и сказала: «Я тебя люблю». Бен и Шеву поняли, что должны проверить истребитель Джейсена на следы её волос. Действительно, они обнаружили там рыжий волос длиной двадцать девять сантиметров, хранивший следы крови Мары. Он стал одной из улик, изобличивших Джейсена в убийстве.Откровение Спустя год Мара Джейд явилась рыцарю-джедаю Джейдену Корру в виде бестелесного голоса и велела ему отправляться к чёрной дыре на планету Фхост. Ему удалось обнаружить имперскую космическую станцию, где группа учёных смешивала ДНК джедаев и ситов, чтобы создавать клонов. Джейден разгромил станцию, но части клонов удалось бежать.Поперечное течение Вместе со своим учеником Марром Иди-Шаэлем он преследовал и уничтожил их, но и сам был при этом смертельно ранен. С помощью устройства ракатанского происхождения Марру удалось воскресить Джейдена в теле одного из клонов.Разрывное течение Озеро призраков находилось в особом царстве Силы, называемом «Вне теней». В физическом теле оно было недостижимым, однако мыслеходы с помощью особых медитативных практик умели отделять ментальное тело от физического и попадать туда. Призраки умерших чувствительных к Силе существ отражались в поверхности воды, известной как Зеркало памяти. За озером висели тяжёлые Туманы забвения. Такие практики были изнурительны и опасны, во-первых, потому, что физическое тело всё это время оставалось без воды и пищи, а, во-вторых, потому, что были связаны с риском утонуть в Глубинах вечности, выбраться из которых было невозможно. Тем не менее Люк и Бен Скайуокеры в поисках причин падения Джейсена Соло на Тёмную сторону в 43 ПБЯ побывали там и видели призраки Энакина Соло, Мары Джейд Скайуокер и самого Джейсена. Скайуокеры поначалу были разгневаны на него за то, что у одного из них он отнял жену, а у другого - мать, но в конечном итоге простили его.Бездна В 18 ДБЯ алтисианка Каллиста Масана тайно проникла на имперскую орбитальную боевую станцию «Око Палпатина» и, пожертвовав собой, переместила своё сознание в корабельный компьютер, парализовав работу станции на тридцать лет. В 12 ПБЯ её присутствие там обнаружил Люк Скайуокер и его ученики Крей Мингла и Никос Марр. Она рассказала им свою историю, и Люк сам не заметил, как полюбил её. Каллиста подробно рассказала им, как уничтожить станцию, но Люк не мог на это решиться - ведь это значило убить Каллисту. Видя его нерешительность, Крей и Никос оглушили его и отправили в спасательной капсуле прочь со станции, а сами взорвали её, пожертвовав собой. В последний момент Крей предложила Каллисте своё тело для обратного перемещения, и Каллиста сделала это, после чего также бежала со станции.Дети джедаев Но, к своему несчастью, она обнаружила, что в новом теле ей доступна только Тёмная сторона Силы. Не желая платить за свою любовь такую цену, Каллиста оставила Люка, пообещав вернуться к нему, когда она восстановит свою чувствительность к Силе.Меч тьмы Однако это так никогда и не произошло: около 43,5 ПБЯ в скоплении Мау она столкнулась с существом по имени Абелот, которая пожрала Каллисту, украв её жизненную энергию и взяв её физическую форму. Когда в 44 ПБЯ туда прибыли Люк и Бен, они были потрясены, обнаружив её там. Джедай, впрочем, быстро понял, что это не Каллиста и что настоящая Каллиста мертва, но Абелот удалось бежать.Союзники Люк нагнал её на планете Нам Хориос, где с помощью Силы ему удалось освободить от её влияния остатки духа Каллисты. Она последний раз явилась ему как призрак, поблагодарила его и, одарив прощальным взглядом, воссоединилась с Силой.Приговор Мастер-джедай Кол Скайуокер был главой Нового Ордена джедаев во время Ситско-имперской войны. В 130 ПБЯ во время резни на Оссусе он вынужден был пожертвовать собой, защищая Академию и давая тем самым юнлингам шанс на спасение. Он был убит, но после смерти явился своему сыну Кейду Скайуокеру и падавану Шейдо Вао в виде бесплотного голоса, сказавшего им: «Летите». Шейдо исполнил последний приказ учителя, а Кейд на истребителе прикрывал отход, пока не был сбит. Кейд, тем не менее, спасся, и призрак его отца являлся ему после этого многократно.Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 Дата и обстоятельства смерти знаменитого предка Кола и Кейда – Люка Скайуокера – неизвестны. Однако известно, что его призрак неоднократно являлся Кейду. Впервые это произошло в 137 ПБЯ на Сокорро, на борту принадлежавшего Кейду космического корабля «Майнок»: великий предок убеждал недостойного потомка перестать употреблять наркотики и вспомнить о своём джедайском наследии. Кейд на это ответил, что джедайское наследие убило его отца и искалечило отца Люка. Люк продолжал настаивать на своём, и тогда Кейд со словами «Уходи! Или уйду я!» приставил к своей голове бластер. Люк ушёл, на прощание предупредив, что Кейд не сможет уйти от своей судьбы, вне зависимости от того, хочет он этого или нет.Звёздные войны. Наследие 3: Излом, часть 3 Вскоре после этого в развалинах Академии джедаев на Оссусе Кейду явился призрак Мары Джейд Скайуокер. Она сказала ему, что познала обе стороны Силы: в начале своей жизни она была Рукой императора Палпатина, а в конце - мастером-джедаем. Для Кейда, по её словам, вопрос заключался лишь в том, какую сторону принять.Звёздные войны. Наследие 11: Призраки, часть 1 Сразу же после этого Кейд увидел призрак другого своего знаменитого предка – Энакина Скайуокера, предостерегавшего Кейда от опасностей Тёмной стороны. Вскоре после того в тех же развалинах Кейду вновь явился Люк. Он напомнил Кейду о джедае-целителе Хоске Трей’лисе, которого Кейд сдал врагам, и теперь ситы пытают его в Храме на Корусанте. Он сказал, что Кейд несёт ответственность за свой поступок и должен исправить содеянное. Пристыженный Кейд улетел на Корусант, чтобы спасти Трей’лиса.Звёздные войны. Наследие 12: Призраки, часть 2 Упомянутый выше джедай-целитель Хоск Трей’лис, принадлежавший к расе ботанов, избежал смерти на Оссусе и семь лет провёл в бегах. В 137 ПБЯ он был схвачен Кейдом Скайуокером, к тому времени ставшим охотником за головами, и выдан властям. Впоследствии, устыдившись своего поступка, Кейд решил попытаться спасти Трей’лиса, но преуспел лишь в том, что сам оказался в плену у ситов. Чтобы склонить Кейда к Тёмной стороне, Дарт Крайт приказал Кейду казнить ботана. Трей’лис ответил на это, что он – джедай и не боится смерти; единственное, о чём он сожалеет – это о том человеке, которым когда-то был Крайт. Крайт в приступе гнева убил джедая, и тот слился с Силой. В то же мгновение он явился Кейду в виде бесплотного голоса, сказавшего: «Смерти нет. Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Кейд Скайуокер…»''Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Когти Дракона, часть 5'' Сразу после этого перед Кейдом предстал призрак его отца, указавшего ему на световой меч, когда-то принадлежавший ему самому. Кейд разбил транспаристиловый футляр и завладел оружием. Ему удалось бежать. Люк вновь явился Кейду во время песчаной бури на Татуине и указал безопасное убежище – влагодобывающую ферму, некогда принадлежавшую его приёмным родителям. Там Люк при помощи Силы создал для него иллюзию завтрака в семейном кругу с Оуэном и Берой Ларсами, после чего рассказал ему об их дальнейшей судьбе. В заключение Люк напомнил Кейду, что он – не единственный, у кого война убила всех близких, и что, если он и впредь будет продолжать мстить галактике за погибшего отца, его ждёт неминуемое падение.Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3 Вскоре после этого Люк явился Кейду на борту «Майнока», чтобы предупредить его о том, что его ждёт большое испытание и он должен быть готов к нему. Его близкий друг, второй пилот «Майнока» Джарая Син заподозрил, что Кейд опять переусердствовал с наркотиками и теперь разговаривает сам с собой. Кейд спросил у Сина, видит ли он Люка, и оба одновременно ответили, что нет: Син – потому, что действительно не видел, а Люк – потому, что он знал, что нечувствительный к Силе Син призрак Силы увидеть не сможет.Звёздные войны. Наследие 48: Крайности, часть 1 Кол Скайуокер ещё раз явился Кейду в 138 ПБЯ на станции «Колесо». Он прибыл туда, чтобы встретиться со своей матерью Морриган Корд, но застал её умирающей. Она была отравлена своим любовником Морлишем Видом и хотела только одного: устранить недоразумения между нею и Кейдом, прежде чем она умрёт. Кейд, обладавший уникальной целительской техникой, сказал ей, что мог бы её исцелить, но ради неё делать этого он не станет, так как опасается приблизиться к Тёмной стороне. Кол Скайуокер, явившись ему, попросил Кейда сделать это ради него. Кейд попытался, но это удалось ему лишь после того, как и он, и Кол простили Морриган всю ту боль, которую она им в своё время причинила.Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 3 В том же 138 ПБЯ на Корусанте Кейд Скайуокер убил Дарта Крайта в поединке на световых мечах. Но его бестелесный голос продолжал звучать в голове Кейда и после смерти Крайта, говоря, что его тело исцелится и он оживёт. Кейд, чтобы избежать этого, решил пожертвовать собой и сжечь тело Крайта в солнце Корусанта вместе с собой.Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6 И опять, как много раз до того, ему явился призрак Люка. Джедай призвал Кейда забыть голос Крайта в своей голове и понять, что теперь нужно выбирать свой путь. Он — джедай, Скайуокер. Кейд принял решение. Он надел скафандр и выпрыгнул в открытый космос из корабля. Тот отправился прямиком в звезду и превратился вместе с Крайтом в атомную пыль, а Кейд вскоре был спасён. Появления thumb|250px|Люк, призрак Оби-Вана и Йода. *''Сказания о джедаях. Золотой век ситов 2: Похороны Тёмного повелителя'' *''Сказания о джедаях 3: Сага о Номи Санрайдер, часть 1 *Сказания о джедаях: Мятеж Фридона Надда'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 1: Ученики и наставники'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 2: В поисках ситов *Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 3: Падение на Тёмную сторону *Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 4: Гибель тёмного джедая'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 5: Тайны ситов'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 6: Штурм'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Война ситов 1: На краю урагана *Сказания о джедаях: Война ситов 6: Тёмный повелитель *Сказания о джедаях: Искупление 2: Обрести покой *Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game)'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * * * * * *''Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Mask of Darth Nihilus'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' * * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Light and Dark'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Empire's End'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Revelation'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Abyss'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6'' }} Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * *Призрак Силы на Holonet.ru См. также *Призраки Силы Категория:Существа Силы